The Final Twilight Devil May Hunger Games Part 1: Katniss and Nero
by otaku9
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a teenage girl who hunts to care for her family. She grew up in District 12, a place where death comes as a blessing and children are forced to participate in bloody battles where only one will become the victor. Nero Sparda is from a city outside of the nation of Panem. He is a demon hunter who has the one thing that Katniss can never have; freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2, or Twilight

The Final Twilight Devil May Hunger Games Part 1: Katniss Everdeen and Nero Sparda

Katniss's POV

I awoke sharply from a dreamless sleep. I looked over to see my sister, Prim, sleeping with my mother. Another nightmare. Quietly, I got out of bed, so as not to wake them up. I tied up my worn out boots and put on my fur jacket because there's a bit of chill in the air.

I walked out, creeping quietly along the edge of the road. I finally make it to the part of the fence around District 12 that has an opening in it. The fence is supposed to be electric to protect us from predators. But we're only lucky to get at least an hour or two of electricity, so, it's normally safe to touch. (1)

As soon as I get under the fence and out into the woods, I grab a bow and a sheath of arrows from an empty log. The bow was made by my father, who died five years ago in a mine explosion when I was eleven. To this day, I still miss him and his loss is a hole in my heart that my never go away. My father also taught me how to hunt, although hunting is illegal in Panem. But, the folks around here don't mind as long as they get some meat around here.

I tiptoed around, my boots hardly making a sound on the grass. I opened my ears, listening to the singing birds, the rustle in the trees, and, especially the thudding of a deer's hooves. I stepped over in the direction of the deer. There it was, tall, majestic, its antlers as long as branches. It stood there, gracefully lowering its neck to the grass in front of him.

I pulled out an arrow, arming my bow in approximately three seconds. I pulled back the string, as taught as a rubber band. I aimed for just the right spot; it's eye. Easy to remove and, will go right into its brain, killing it instantly.

As my fingers started to let go of the string, I heard the sound of a gun clicking. The deer heard it too, running away from the sound deeper into the woods. My arrow flew off and hit a tree that was behind the spot of where the deer once stood.

_Damn,_ I cursed, mad at the man who had let my catch go away. But, deep inside, I was also scared. No one in District 12 carried a gun. Only Peacekeepers carried guns. Quickly, I turned around to leave.

_My arrow! _The arrow I shot was still stuck in the tree! The Peacekeeper would find it! I had to get it. I didn't hear the gun again, but I didn't hear him walking away either. If I tried to get the arrow, he would catch me and my entire family would be in danger. I couldn't let that happen! Especially to sweet little Prim. As I hid behind the tree, my foot hit a rock.

With…sort of an idea forming in my head, I threw the rock in the opposite direction. Footsteps ran farther and farther away, fading in the background. As soon as they were out of earshot, I ran to the tree.

_Dammit! _I cursed again, trying to pull the stupid arrow out of the tree. (2) The footsteps came back, coming closer and closer to me. I pulled back, leaning over backwards in order to pull the arrow back. I heard the gun click again. I dropped the arrow, pulling out another one to defend myself. A figure ran out from the shadows and I pulled the arrow back, ready to kill the Peacekeeper.

Out of the shadows appeared a young man with white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue and red jacket with red hoodie underneath and a black shirt underneath. The thought of all those clothes he was wearing made me shiver at the thought of how little I was wearing. One arm was wrapped in a sling, and the other was holding up a gun. He seemed too young to be a Peacekeeper and he wasn't wearing a Peacekeeper uniform. But I still held the bow high, ready to shoot.

"Put down the bow." He growled his voice very deep.

"Put down the gun." I growled back as well.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He questioned, his hand still on the trigger.

"How do I know I can trust _you_?" I countered.

We just stood there, he his gun and I my bow.

Suddenly, the boy chuckled, slowly growing into a powerful laugh.

My glare increased at him.

"You're quite a stubborn one." The boy lowered his gun and placed it in his jacket pocket. I just stood there.

"Hey, look," He held up both his arms, not even wincing from the pain from his broken arm. "I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" I finally lowered my bow.

"Sorry about that deer by the way." He gestured his head in the direction where the deer fled. "If you want," he placed his free arm into one pocket. I raised the bow again.

"Hey!" He growled. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you already! If I had wanted to kill you I would've done it already!" I froze at his reaction. He was right; he had a gun, by the time I would've shot my arrow, a bullet would have been through my head already. Guiltily, I lowered the bow again.

"Anyway," the boy pulled out a loaf of bread and some cheese. "If you wanted, I could share my food with you. In repayment for the deer you didn't get."

I really should've said no and run back home. But, he seemed nice enough and he really did feel guilty for letting making my kill run away. Back then, I would have called it just kindness, or a debt for sparing his life. Now I know what it really was.

"Sure."

_End._

_1-This is from the book._

_2-I got this from the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian movie, when Caspian is fighting Peter and he's trying to get Peter's sword from out of the tree to defend himself._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2, or Twilight

The Final Twilight Devil May Hunger Games XIII Part 1: Katniss Everdeen and Nero Sparda

Nero's POV

The girl led me out of the woods to a small hill. It looked out over past District 12, maybe to the other districts, maybe beyond.

The girl was beautiful, in a fierce warrior way, sort of like Lady or Trish. Except, instead of blonde or green hair, she had long brown hair pulled into a braid down her back. She was wearing long skin-tight pants a long brown shirt and a fur jacket covering her shoulders. I looked down at her boots to see that they were scuffed, covered in dirt, and had patches on them to cover any holes.

I looked down at my own. Although they weren't nice and shiny, they were well-taken care of and were clean. The most beautiful thing about this girl, however, were her eyes. As brown as her hair, they just…fit her face so perfectly. They also carried a certain fire as if she would rather fight to the death than just lie there and bleed. I should know; my eyes carry that same fire.

"Okay then," I smiled at her, "Our special for today is a loaf of bread straight from one of the finest bakeries in District 12. The Mellark Family Bakery I think it was called. (1) Followed by some fresh fruit straight from the bushes of the woods. Next, a few slices of pizza straight from Dante's fridge in beautiful Capulet City." I inhaled the room temperature pizza. "Ah, you can just smell the gourmet and fine cuisine." The girl giggled at my response. "And, for the finishing touch." I pulled out the piece of cheese. "Cheese. Straight from this cute little girl. I think her name as Rose or Pansy."

"You mean Prim?" The girl asked.

"Yeah! That's it!" I remembered now. The little girl was named Primrose Everdeen, according to her mom.

"Well," the girl looked at me, "It does look good."

"Well then," I smiled back at her, "Dig in."

Katniss's POV

As we munched on some of the delicious food that the boy had, even this strange concoction that he called pizza, (Odd thing to be sure, but it's pretty delicious) he asked me, "So, what exactly were you doing in the woods? Dangerous place to be sure."

I froze there. I couldn't tell him that I was hunting. Not only is it illegal, but I hardly even know him! He could tell the Capitol and put everyone in risk!

"I…was uh…practicing to fight in the next Hunger Games." I lied to him.

"The Hunger Games, huh?" The boy picked up a mushroom from his pizza "slice" (that's the triangle piece that I'm holding as we speak). "Well, if the games involve surviving for long without food," he threw the mushroom up in the air and caught it in his mouth, "Count me out."

I giggled. This was odd; I hardly ever laugh anymore, not since my father died and I had to grow up to take care of my family. But, this boy was awakening a part of me that I thought had died with my father.

"I'm just kidding with you," the boy said, "I know what the Hunger Games are. Heard that they are sadistic, violent and kill innocent children for entertainment."

"You've got that right." I told him. Heard of them? Then he must…

"Where are you from anyway?" I asked. "I've never seen you in District 12 before and it's forbidden to cross into each other's districts. And the way you're talking about the Hunger Games, it seems like you're from somewhere else."

"Yeah, I am." He said. "I'm far away from this city you call Panem." He pulled something out of his other pocket and I saw a laminated ID card. As I took it from him, I saw his face, glaring back at the camera as if saying, "I'm tough. Come and get me." The name on the card said "Nero Sparda". (2) It also said that he was a resident of somewhere called Capulet City and his occupation is…

"A demon hunter?" I questioned. I smiled, believing that this was some sort of joke. "There's no such things as demons."

"Oh, but there are." Nero answered. "It's just you normally never see them. They mostly hang out in places like Capulet City and Fortuna. Possibly because of the demonic energy that dwells there. But, every now and then there will be a demon or two that come into Panem. That's when we come in."

"So there's a demon here in District 12? Is that why you came?"

"Yeah. This demon prefers darkness, so when I felt your presence-" I looked at him in question. "Demon hunters can do that sort of thing." He added. "…I assumed that you were the demon."

"I assumed you were a Peacekeeper." I told him. I chuckled at the thought"Now that I think about it, it seems kind of stupid. You're nothing like a Peacekeeper at all."

"And you're nothing like a demon." Nero said. "You're too human. You clearly are too human to be a demon."

"That and you would've sensed if I was a demon?"

"Yes. Yes I would have."

"Well," I looked down at our empty tray, "Thank you for the meal."

"It's my pleasure," Nero adjusted the giant sword on his back. "And thank you for the company."

As I started to leave, I heard Nero yell out, "Hey! You girl!"

"What's your name?" Nero asked me.

"Katniss."

"What a lovely name."

_End. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_1-Peeta's family's bakery doesn't have a name, so I decided to give it a name._

_2-I know Nero doesn't have a last name but I'm giving him the last name Sparda._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2, or Twilight

The Final Twilight Devil May Hunger Games Part 1: Katniss Everdeen and Nero Sparda

_Six months later_

Nero's POV

I stepped off the train, breathing in the…air of District 12. District 12 wasn't always the best. There was hardly any food, they were bordered in by an electric fence, albeit it doesn't work that much, and they were forced into violent games involving killing each other. The only reason I come here, besides gaining money for the occasional job, is Katniss.

I'm not sure what appeals me to her. Maybe it's her confidence, her bravery, the way I feel comfortable talking to her, or maybe it's just the fire I see in her eyes reminds me of my own. It's like we are the same person sometimes.

It has been six months since that fateful day she tried to kill me. Whenever I come around, she always meets me on our special hill (I'm calling it special because she always takes me there. And no, we're not dating) and we have a picnic of whatever we manage to bring. Sometimes I will bring her some pizza, or other foods she's never heard before like tacos (She seemed rather fascinated with the shell when I first brought her one. (1) "How do you eat these without the food falling out?" (2)) Sometimes, she would bring some of her kill that she had caught, none of which, thankfully, was demon. Then, we would just talk.

I told Katniss about Capulet City. It's big and beautiful despite the demon population there. I told her about where I was born; Fortuna, an island far away.

"When I was born," I told her one day, "My mother died from childbirth. My father, who was a teen back then didn't want a child, so he abandoned me in Fortuna. Why, I never got to ask. I was placed in front of this house, with nothing but a box and a black blanket. The family took me in and called me Nero, after the black blanket."

She had giggled at that.

"Oh! You think that's funny huh?" I glared at her. "Well where did _your _name come from?"

"My father." She said sadly. "He made this book about plants and their uses. He named me Katniss after…after Katniss roots."

And I just laughed loudly at that. She was named after some roots! That was just the funniest thing I've ever heard!

Anyway, I did tell her about Kyrie, the girl I grew up with and once loved.

"It's just…after a few months," I explained, "I didn't feel quite the same with her as I used to."

"Tell me about it." Katniss agreed. (3)

I told her about the shop I work for, Devil May Cry, and the people in it.

"Dante is just the most immature man on the planet." I told her. "He gorges himself on a whole lot of pizza and is probably the most annoying half-demon on the planet."

I did tell her about how his mother was human and his father was a demon and how they fell in love and birthed two children, the other child being Vergil.

I also told her about Trish and Lady.

"I think you would like them." I said to her. "They have the same kind of fire as you, and they aren't damsels in distress, same as you."

"Well," Katniss had said, "I would really love to meet them all one day."

There was only one thing I hadn't told her.

"Why is your arm still wrapped up?" She asked curiously, looking at me wrapped up arm.

I pulled it away from her.

"It's a really bad wound." I lied smoothly. "A demon attacked my arm and it became fatally wounded. I'm unable to use this arm again."

"Oh," She looked sadly at me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I brushed her off, "I've been able to adjust to using one arm anyway. So it's not like I'm useless or anything."

I couldn't tell her about my demon arm. It was alright with Kyrie, since I'm close to her, and Dante Lady and Trish because they are all demons or are associated with demons, but Katniss, has never seen a demon before. She would consider me a freak, she would never want to see me again.

So, I lied. I also didn't tell her that Vergil was my father, because then she would connect that I had demon blood in me.

She told me her secrets too. She told me her father had died in a mine explosion, of which I can sympathize with. She told me that after her father's death, her mom spent some time in a comatose state and that she had to, and still does, take care of her family, otherwise her sister would be sent to a home. To feed her family, she had to hunt.

"Hunting is illegal in districts. No one really minds here because they all want my kill. But, the Capitol is different." She explained that if they found out she was illegally hunting her family would get in trouble.

"I will sell the kill to get food for my family. Sometimes, we eat the meat and Prim's cheese that she made from her goat." She explained to me how she got the goat. (4)

She also told me about her best friend Gale.

"He's a kind, and giving man," she told me. "Like me, he hunts so he can take care of his big family. We met when I was younger, when I started hunting. Gale is good at making tarps (?), and I had seen one of his tarps. In it was a rabbit, so I…decided to take it. He caught me of course, and demanded my name. I was scared, so when I said it, it was so softly he could hardly hear it. 'Catnip?' He questioned. I said it louder. 'Katniss.' After that day, we kept seeing each other and we became partners." (5)

"So why were you out in the woods alone by yourself?" I questioned.

"I was going out earlier than I normally did." She said. "Gale was probably still asleep by then. Besides," she added, "Just because we're partners doesn't mean we always have to be together."

"If he had been there with you," I asked, "Would he have killed me?"

"No." She said. "And I'm glad I didn't."

"Well," I said, getting up from the ground, "See ya next time, Catnip."

"It's Katniss!" She yelled jokingly.

After that time, I would tease her and call her Catnip. She would counter back with Albino.

Anyway, after a month of not seeing her, I decided to come back to District 12 to pay her a visit, unaware of what I was entering into.

When I stepped into District 12, the place looked more depressing than usual. The people were sad, mothers crying and children weren't playing.

What's going on? I thought. I decided to ask Katniss. Knowing her, she would be in the meadow at our special hill. I snuck under the hole in the electric fence and I ran out into the woods. Then, when I was out of sight of the district, I ran off in the direction of the hill.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I heard Katniss say, mimicking a sort of British accent. (6)

I peered through the trees and saw Katniss with a handsome young boy, possibly older than her. Was this her boyfriend? Katniss never said anything about a boyfriend.

"You know, Katniss," the boy said, "We could run away together, you know."

What?

"We could never," she said, "They'd catch us before we'd get far enough."

The boy chuckled at Katniss's response. She was smiling that smile that I only saw when she was around me.

When I saw her smiling at the boy and only him, a bullet had been shot through my heart. I was waiting for the blood to seep out, but nothing. I collapsed on the ground, feeling the blinding pain shoot throughout my entire being, but most importantly, my heart.

Staggering to my feet, I managed to run as fast as I could to the fence. I jumped over the fence, not caring if anyone saw me or if the electricity shocked me. I just jumped.

People were staring at me awkwardly but I didn't care. I just ran. I had no destination, no point in mind.

Finally, I felt my demonic energy burn out. I still tried to keep running, but my legs refused to go any farther. I collapsed onto the ground. I saw a little girl with long blonde hair pulled into two braids running over to me.

"Nero!" She yelled out. I knew no more.

My eyes fluttered open to see a brown ceiling over my head. I sat up and looked at the sheets.

They were blue, the bed a simple piece of work. I looked down at my arm and saw that the splint was still on.

"Well," A female's voice said, "Look who's finally awake." I looked up to see a tall middle-aged woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress, sort of like Kyrie's dress that she always wears.

I smiled a bit. "Hi Mrs. Everdeen."

"You're that friend of Katniss's right?" She asked. "Nelo, was it?" (7)

"Nero, ma'am." I corrected.

"Oh yeah! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! My youngest daughter Prim found you unconscious outside our house. You weren't injured, just physically exhausted." She glanced at my bandaged arm.

Just then, a little girl's voice cried out. "Nero!" Prim ran up to me and hugged me so tightly.

"Hey, Prim," I smiled, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"I've been so great!" I looked at her. With her blonde hair and her blue eyes she looked exactly like her mom. Neither of them look like Katniss. I'm guessing she must have her father's looks.

"How old are you again, Prim? Nine? Ten?"

"Twelve." She emphasized, a fake pout on her face. "You were at my party remember?" Of course I remembered.

"Yeah. I brought you that cake."

"It was delicious!" Prim smiled again. "Where did you get it from?"

"From Capulet City." I told her.

"It must be a really great place." She said to me.

"You could say that." I told her. It was pretty, of course, but there were always demons running around. Also, if you lived at Devil May Cry like I did…well, it's not exactly Martha Stewart's house.

"Hey there." I heard her voice. I looked up from Prim and saw Katniss. She stood there in a beautiful blue dress. Her hair, like her mother's, was pulled into a bun. If she once looked like a warrior goddess, she looked like an angel sent down from heaven above.

Looking at her made my heart crumble. "Hey." I smiled weakly.

"You feeling alright?" She asked in concern. "Mom said that she found you passed out in front of our house."

"Yeah," I said, "I was…fighting a demon. A really powerful one. About this big." I held my arms out, gesturing how big it was.

"Wow." Prim said. "That must be really big!"

"Yeah. It was a tough battle, but I beat it down. But, fighting that demon had sapped my energy all up. But I ignored it to come see you Katniss."

"Well then why didn't you meet me on the hill?" Katniss questioned.

Because I saw you with someone else I wanted to say, but instead I said, "Simple. I had wanted to surprise you, that's all. So I ran to your house, but…I guess I had pushed myself too far and ended up collapsing in front of your house." I rubbed the back of my head with my left arm.

Katniss giggled. "Well, you've better get ready," she said, "The Reaping starts in 10 minutes."

"The Reaping?" I asked.

"For the Hunger Games." Mrs. Everdeen said somberly.

"That's today?" I asked.

Katniss merely nodded.

"Hey, Katniss," Prim tried to smile, "What do you think of my clothes?"

I looked down at her little blue shirt and skirt. I saw the coattails of her shirt poking out from over her skirt.

"Tuck them in, little duck." Katniss pulled her shirt down, the "ducktails" disappearing from sight. (8)

"Nero," Katniss's mom said, "I've got some nice clothes waiting for you in the bathroom and so hot water to bathe in."

So I bathed in the hot water and looked at the clothes Mrs. Everdeen wanted me to wear. Lying on the floor, folded neatly, was a white shirt, a long black coat, long black pants and shiny black shirts, so unlike my or Katniss's boots. Over the pile was a simple black bowtie.

I quickly stripped and got the outfit on. When I looked in the mirror, I could hardly recognize myself.

I wonder if this was what my father looked like, or my grandfather. Since Vergil looked like Dante, I sincerely doubted that my father could look like this and I've hardly seen any pictures of my grandfather, but Dante told me he always wore purple and wore glasses on his face.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Everdeen gasped, looking right at me. "You look just like my husband!" And I could swear I saw tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Thanks, Mrs. Everdeen." And all of a sudden, she started hugging me.

"Nero," she whispered in my ear, "Promise me that if either one of my daughters goes up, you will do whatever it takes to protect them."

What? What was she talking about?

"But I-"Promise me." She insisted. "I-I promise."

Katniss's POV

When Nero stepped out of the bathroom, he looked so handsome. He reminded me of my father in that suit; handsome, smart, brave and funny. He weakly smiled at me, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Hey," I said, "You look great."

"Same to you." He told me. And we walked out together.

At the Reaping, everyone in District 12 was there, young and old. The children who were chosen to be a part of the Reaping were from 12-18. This was Prim's first year, but I knew it wasn't possible for her name to be chosen. She had only one slip, due to her age.

I was organized with other girls my age. I tried to look for Prim in the crowd, but she was all the way in the back. I looked to see Gale on the other side of town center, nodding at me. My eyes searched over for Nero until I found him in the back with my mother and Gale's mother.

I heard someone tapping a microphone and turned to the stage. Up there was Effie Trinket, the Capitol representative of District 12. Her hair was dyed a certain light pink, her face as pale as snow, her lips a sort of magenta color. She was decked out in pink, as if a bag of frosting threw up all over her.

"Welcome, welcome," She announced, her mouth widening into a huge grin. My glare intensified at this woman. "To the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Before we proceed to the Reaping, let's show you a video of our city's great history." And the anthem played and the video was shown up on the big screens behind her.

When the video ended she said, "Well, wasn't that lovely, folks? Now, for the names. Ladies first." And she reached into one of the glass bowls next to her. She scooped out one name from the bowl. She slowly unfolded it, looked at it twice, then said,

"Primrose Everdeen."

Time moved in slow-motion as I saw my Prim, my little sister, walk up to the stage. This wasn't fair, I wanted to shout, she's just a kid! As she walked up, I saw her ducktails poking out, then everything snapped for me.

"Prim!" I ran up to the stage, my arms reaching out for her. She turned to me. However, before I could get to her, the Capitol guards stopped in front of me, blocking my path to my sister.

"I volunteer!" I screamed out to the world. Everyone stopped, even the guards. I looked up at Effie and said, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Nero's POV

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I heard Katniss scream out. The guards stepped out of her way, allowing her to walk up to her sister. She whispers something to Prim, who shakes her head no. Katniss says something and again Prim shakes her head no. Finally, she gestures her head to someone in the crowd and that same boy from the hill comes and picks Prim up and takes her away.

Katniss steps up to the stage, hardly looking anyone in the eye.

"What's your name dear?" The ugly looking woman asks Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen." She said, her voice somber.

"And I'll bet that was your sister!" The woman said. Katniss just nodded. "Katniss Everdeen everyone!" No one clapped.

Everyone just suddenly did this odd gesture where they placed their hands to their lips and held three fingers out.

Next, Effie called up this young girl with short pink hair pulled into a long ponytail on the side, but I didn't care. All I could do was look at Katniss, her sad yet strong face. I knew she wouldn't break down, not in public.

This kind of sadness, the kind that fills you with pain and sorrow, I realize that this is what the Hunger Games brings.

I've seen this on T.V. once. It was the first time that I saw Dante so terribly disgusted that he nearly shot the T.V. It was also the first time that I've ever seen Lady and Trish cry. They had cried into each other's arms and even slept in the same bed that night. Kyrie's voice choked; she was unable to make a sound at the horrors on the T.V. I've seen what these games do. People died, and not just any people; kids. Kids who were forced into this by people higher up than them. They make the decisions that no one wants to make. They let children who want no part of this die. And for what?

Dante told me, "They want people to fear them. They want people to be afraid of rebelling against the government for fear of what would happen."

"But why do this?" I gestured to the black T.V. screen. "Why put on such a cruel display of murder? Make their own people fight against each other?"

"Because they also want to dispel the one thing that makes anyone fight in the first place; hope. Hope that things will be better, that things can be changed. Those children are thrown into that den of monsters to show people that fighting won't make things better." (9& 10)

Well, if the Capitol is trying to destroy hope in the first place, then there must be a good reason. The reason being that this city is cruel and needs to be stopped.

Suddenly, I shouted, "You bitch!" Everyone turned to stare at me.

"You think you're so tough because you're from the big fancy Capitol? You think you can sit there, eating popcorn and watching innocent children die before your eyes? How can you sleep, knowing that these children died because of you and what you do? How can you? Bottom line is…your murders! Each and every one of you freaky Capitol citizens!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked by my response. Then, the woman smiled and said, "And what is your name, dear?"

"Nero Sparda." I spat at her.

"You're not from this district are you?" She questioned.

"No." I told her. "I'm from Capulet City."

"Well," she clapped her hands together, "I think we have our next tribute, Nero Sparda!" And everyone booed.

"What? That's unfair! His name isn't even in the bowl! He's not even from a district!"

I was about to run from this horrible district when I looked at Katniss's mother, her eyes pleading for me to fulfill the promise. I sighed; I promised her I would protect Katniss and that is what I intended to do.

I stepped up to the stage.

"And now," the woman smiled after she calmed down the booing, "For the last male tribute." And she lowered her pink gloved hand into the second bowl. Seriously, this woman looked like she was made by some sort of cotton candy machine.

Anyway, I looked over at Katniss. She didn't look happy at me. Her face seemed to say, "Why did you do that, you idiot?" I hoped that my face was saying "I'm doing what I have to do."

"Our final tribute from District 12 is Peeta Mellark."

_End. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_1-I'm not trying to make Katniss stupid or anything, but, since she's from District 12 and a futuristic society, there would be some foods that she doesn't know about. It's quite interesting anyway._

_2-This always happens to me. _

_3-This is talking about her complicated relationship with Gale._

_4-I don't feel like telling the story of the goat. _

_5-I tried to remember Gale and Katniss's story from memory. If it isn't fully accurate, please let me know._

_6-I see Effie as having a British accent._

_7-This is a reference to Nelo Angelo._

_8-This is a scene in the book and movie. If I messed up, let me know._

_9-This is what Snow says to Seneca about the Hunger Games. If I messed up the reason for destroying hope, please let me know._

_10-"Den of monsters" is a reference to Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. It's what Zack describes SOLDIER as._

_Yes, I know that in the Hunger Games, there are only two tributes chosen for the Hunger Games, but for story reasons, there are four tributes, two per gender._

_And, there seems to be a mystery pink haired girl chosen as a tribute. For a challenge, I want you to guess who she is, as a sort of contest. Whoever guesses her right first will choose anything that I will add to my story. I have the story pretty much planned out already, but, whoever wins, no matter how ridiculous or no matter how much it makes little sense in the story, I will add it in._

_Besides that, if you have any questions about anything in this story, please let me know._


End file.
